A Letter of Promise
by Sunny-Babe
Summary: Young Princess Zelda is ill and knew that her time may not last long but she remembers the promise she made to Link about their feelings. Knowing that promises aren't to be broken, she assures Link that it will be fulfilled, no matter what the future brings. FORMERLY KNOWN AS OUR PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! My first TLOZ fanfiction! Please enjoy reading and give it lots of love!**

**And I don't own Legend of Zelda! 'nuff said!**

**A Letter of Promise**

**Zelda's P.O.V**

It was burning, not literally or else I would've screamed louder and the whole Hyrule would know. It did burn, but that's how I would describe the endless aching in my whole body. My throat felt like its compressed and it even took strength to project a noise. Breathing took more energy then I'd normally use. Even with the burning discomfort all over my body, I moved my feeble legs onto the floor and used my shaking arms on the sunken mattress to support myself to stand. I took baby steps towards my desk. There laid a paper, ink and brush for me to use when I study, but today their purpose would be different.

I sunk on the floor landing on my knees, took a brush and dipped it on the pot of ink knowing that this could be the last time I would ever use it and began spelling out words. I know my hands are shaking, my breath getting louder and my heart begins to beat at a faster pace but I am determined that my handwriting would be legible and neat. My body was telling to me to leave the desk and rest yet my heart told me the opposite. I followed what my heart said, I kept spelling out the words with my brush. With each words, I panted harder.

The brush dropped on the desk as I finished writing the last word. My frail legs began to shake as my body stand to its full height, the shake worsens with every single step I take, my breath was getting shorter by the second and I can feel sweat dripping from my forehead. Eventually as I reach my bed, my body collapses by itself. My thin fingers began to lose their grip as I pulled the warm silky blanket over my body. I looked up into the ceiling, waiting and even praying that the constant burning all over my body will stop and my health to come back.

My eyelids, getting heavier from the moment I've written that letter is now so overwhelming so I surrender to it, thinking to myself this maybe it, my body would just give up by itself. The room immediately becomes dark as soon as I surrender and my mind drifted off.

…..

…

…..

"_Zelda."_

I began to regain consciousness as I heard a soft voice calling my name. The voice was the same voice that always put a smile on my face.

"_Zelda, my princess."_

My heavy eyelids began to open once more, instead of just the bare ceiling, I see a face. A handsome and a warming one.

"My princess, can you recognise me?"

I fought hard to keep my eyes wide open, not taking it off that face. My eyes and mind are totally fixed on him. I didn't even respond to his question.

"It's okay then if you don't, as long as I am able to see you, it's fine."

" Are you not a dream?" I managed to project a soft quite whisper

"No, it is not a dream. I have come to see you."

A tear starts to run down his face, followed by another one in the other eye. My own eyes began to sting and almost immediately I can feel a drip of water falling to the side of my face.

Link then took a square shaped aqua jewellery box out of his pocket. He opened it and took a heart shaped locket, with his other hand he gently opened on my hand hand and placed it on my palm.

"It's very pretty. Thank you"

"Open it, it's prettier inside."

My brittle nails barely managed to open the locket. As the inside reveals my eyes widened, it was a picture of me and Link with his arms around me. Suddenly a tidal wave of memories hit me. Those countless times where the warmth of his hands are felt when Hyrule was plunged into darkness and me as the princess would be the person in the gravest danger from evil. But my hero was always there to stand by me. That picture was from our first date, we spent it watching the sunset in Lake Hylia.

"Zelda, you my princess is the only person in the deepest of my heart. No matter what happens, no one can replace you, nor you can leave my heart." His lips curved into a small smile, that warm unforgettable handsome smile.

Though my lips were lack of moisture, I managed to curve it into a smile without the dry texture stinging. I closed the locket, sat upright and fidgeted with my sweaty fingers to open the latch until Link placed his hands gently on the chain and opened the latch easily. I lifted my hair so he can put on the locket properly. I rested my head on the pillow as soon as the locket was on my neck.

"My hero, I've always been happy when I see you, think of you. Nothing else can come close to this."

"Now you're happier because I am here, and not leaving your side until you say so."

My head started feeling light, my eyelids are heavy and I knew that my heart is screaming to me that I need to tell him one last request.

Link, I wish to sleep now. I'll think about you and I together as I do so but can you please hold me like you did on that very day and stay by my side until a few minutes before the break of dawn."

Link's eyes weren't the bright sapphire colour I remembered, instead it was a dark ocean, the whites of his eyes were replaced by a washed out crimson.

"Before you leave, please take that letter on my desk. It's for you. It'll explain a lot."

Link moved closer to my bed and lifted the upper half of my body to his arms, feeling his warmth, I instantly closed my eyes, and my heart soared in joy despite the agony in my body. Secretly I prayed in my heart that it would last forever.

**So how did you like that? Please give reviews, constructive ones if so, just no bashing like "YOU'RE AWFUL!"**

**Thanks**

**Sunny-Babe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is up! Thank you for reading the 1****st**** chapter. Please give this chapter love as well.**

**Need I remind that I don't own Legend of Zelda?**

**Link's P.O.V**

I starred at the bare ceiling as I lie on the bed, the door of my home tightly shut and silence filled the room. I just couldn't stop, my head wasn't going to stop replaying those memories any sooner. Her face, her voice and her softness, it wasn't going away. I remembered her pure, glowing milky skin was replaced with a pale and almost lifeless complexion. Dark eye circles were under her once glistening aquamarine eyes, was now replaced by a flowing river of tears. Her honey sweet voice was changed to a faint, disjointed speech. A few seconds of hesitation would occur in every 5 or 6 words she says. But her heart was still the same, happy and joyful whenever she sees me.

I set my gaze on the folded piece of paper laid on the smooth surface of the fine Kokiri forest wood of my desk across the room. It had my name written in an impeccable handwriting that I recognized. I put my hands on the edge of my bed to support and placed my stiff legs on the floor, forcing them to move towards the desk. My hands didn't hesitate to pick up and open that piece of paper which been laying there for hours. I breathed heavily as I read its contents.

_T_o _my dearest Hero, Link_

_I am afraid once you've read this letter, it would be the last time you see my handwriting. I have written this with the last of my strengths. Father would soon be giving the medicine that would free me from this endless pain. Let this be letter be something you cherish and keep forever._

_First I must start with the place you have in my short but memorable life. You are the only person in my heart and will always be. I was so happy when I met you for the first time, that even the word happy is an understatement that would describe the feeling I had that time. Even when your name is mention, my heart flutters and when I always see you, I can't help but flash a smile across my face. All those time I've spent with you, I never regret it and will be a memory I cherish even if I die and enter the next life. _

_Please do not be burdened for you are not to blame at all. I am using my remaining time to pray to the Goddesses that you would have a good health and a joyful life. We will meet together in the next life. This isn't the ultimate ending because I will be waiting for you, my only wish is for you to live life to the full because someday I promise we'll meet, my Hero._

_Yours lovingly_

_Zelda, Royal Princess of Hyrule. _

"Zelda is that why you didn't want to stay through the morning?" I asked myself. I could hear myself sniffling as the words came out of my mouth

"You don't want me to watch you die?" I asked again, this time no word has come out of my mouth, this time it stayed in my mind. Salty water leaked upon the paper of the letter as I fold it back.

I moved my legs slowly towards my bed and my body immediately slumped on it as I reached it. The room then begun to blur, then darken as the lids of my eyes closes.

….

My eyelids grew lighter only a few hours later, urging me to open them. _This is unusual, _I thought, because I love snoozing off and won't wake up until the sun is way up in the sky. Unless someone wakes me up. I sat up on the bed and gazed around the circular wooden wall room until my eyes catch a glimpse of a blonde-haired young girl sitting by the window sill. She looked at me back with her aquamarine eyes and smiled with her pink lips. My eyes grew large as I realised the identity of that girl, it was the same Zelda I've always known, healthy and beautiful.

"Zelda are you all better now?" I immediately got up and take better look at her

"My hero, do you know why I've given you that letter?"

My body froze, is she going to say that she has recovered and about to inform me that the letter is no longer of any use?

"Remember how we made a promise that our feelings would last forever?"

My body was still at standstill, my mind too.

"That promise is still going to happen. When I enter the next life, I will wait for you. Only you."

My eyes widened and I can feel the blood draining away from my face.

"Zelda, please don't…"

Before I could even utter the next word, she swift come over and placed her finger on my lips, telling me not to say a word.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave and go to the next life. But while you are still here I want you to promise me one thing. I've said it in the letter and I'm here to emphasise it."

I looked at her in the eyes, I didn't dare to oppose her.

"Live your life well, be kind to others, be healthy and don't mourn continuously over me. Please don't blame yourself as well. That is my last wish."

Zelda then place her soft lips on her cheek. Only as soon as this happen. I've really opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. I only gasped easily and clutched my chest, my heartbeat had pick up a dramatic speed. Only then realised that it was a dream. She didn't actually come into my house, she was in my dream but what she was telling me, doubtlessly was her genuine last wish.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**

"Zelda-ah, it's time for your medicine."

Zelda opened her eyelids, she can see the sunlight bursting through the window of her bedroom, the deep wrinkles and the tears running on her father's face sitting by her bedside and a small, white bowl on her desk, which she assumed to be her medicine.

"Zelda, there are a lot of things I'd like to say but all that your father can remember now is what he's sorry about."

Her eyes remained fixed on her father's, her mind ran in circles, trying to find a reason why her father should be sorry for.

"When you told me that you wanted to play with other children your age, I should've let you, I've always thought that when you'd get older, you'll learn how to interact with others your age."

Her father sobbed, Zelda feeling sad as a daughter seeing her father cry for her. She decided to take control of the situation.

"Father…"

The King of Hyrule stopped as soon as he heard his daughter's weak, faint voice.

"Please let me have the medicine now. After I drank this medicine, I don't want to be ill ever again."

Her father reluctantly took the bowl of medicine on the princess' desk with one hand. With the other he pulled his daughter's body closer to his and her head upward in a position where it would allow her to drink comfortably. He placed the bowl on his daughter's mouth, tilting it slightly so she was able to drink it. As soon as the bowl was empty he placed it on the desk and pulled his daughter's body closer to him. More tears came out of his face.

"Father I feel sleepy now. I want to sleep." Zelda knew that this was the final sleep of her life, her tears dripped down knowing this.

"then sleep in my arms."

Her father continued sobbing quietly, he noticed the silver heart shaped locket on his daughter's neck. _Link's gift to my daughter. _He thought. His daughter placed one of her hands on her locket, holding it with crippling strength.

Suddenly he heard the noise of silk blankets rubbed against something, he noticed his daughter's other hand had slipped off her body, the hand on the locket had loosened its grip and her head tilted backwards even more.

"Zelda! Zelda!" the desperate father shook his daughter's body, only to remain still. He then realised the ultimate ending

"Zelda-ah! Zelda-ah! No!" he wailed, his cries were heard through the castle. His aide also cried outside the doors of the bedroom, for a princess has left the world.

The rest of Hyrule cried that day.

* * *

**Link's P.O.V**

I heard someone calling my name. I raced out of the door of my house and climbed down the tall ladder.

It was Mido. _This mustn't be good. _I thought.

"Link, she…."

"Just tell me." I replied back, almost a yell

"She passed…."

I looked at him. Not believing the words that just came out of his mouth.

"It's like she was asleep in His Majesty's arms, when she passed."

The last word struck my heart as a lightning. _Passed. _I walked as my legs shook on the surface of the Kokiri grass. My body swing from left to right as my legs move.

"Link please calm, she doesn't want to see you like this."

I ignored the other Kokiri children trying to grab a hold of me.

"Zelda-ah! Let me go! I have to see her."

My wails must have clamor throughout the forest that day. My lips cried her name to no avail, there wasn't any way she was ever going to comeback.

"No Link! You're only going to get more upset, she doesn't want you to be like this." A Kokiri child desperately tried to remind me of her wishes.

"Zelda-ah! Zelda-ahhh!"

I don't know what happened the rest that day, it seemed blackness took over, there was no light, no colour and laughter. Everything was dark and silent. I lost my princess that day.

**So readers sorry for all that drama! Hope you don't hate me for what just happened hehehe. please review, constructive criticisms welcome but NO bashing**

**Thanks**

**Sunny-Babe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter up guys! Sorry it's shorter than the other two chapters. Hope you'll love it!**

**Link's P.O.V**

It's been 5 years since her passing and here I am, at 21-years-old. At first I couldn't understand why Zelda had to go. But I realised I didn't need to understand it, I just needed to accept it was reality. But even then, she was still the wisest girl I knew. She saved me from turning to drugs, alcohol or end up in jail. That happened to a lot of men when their beloved die. She kept one promise, a promise that would be fulfilled soon.

The sky was fluoro orange with hues of purple, the body of water near me is an indigo colour, with hues of crimson red. In the middle of the horizon is the sun with orange grapefruit colour, disappearing down below. Today was Zelda's birthday, if she was still alive, she would have been 20. I've always wondered what she would've looked like if she was to be alive. I marched my feet along the shore of the lake, retracing the steps we took on the date that very day. My feet halted at the tree standing on an island in the middle of the lake, connected by wooden bridges to the shore of the lake. _This was the spot. _I thought to myself.

Nostalgia swept into my mind. Her eyes, smile and laughter never left my memories. I fidget in the pocket of my pants and took out badges, medals and photos. They were a memory of my achievement. One medal represents winning first place in swordsmanship and one for bravery during a war in a neighbouring country. I then took a small silver locket hanging down my neck, hidden beneath the green tunic and opened it. The locket was mine; identical to the one I gave to Zelda. She had worn that locket when her body was buried.

The locket open to reveal 2 photographs on each side, one was me in my hero outfits and the other was Zelda wearing her full princess regalia with aquamarine eyes, milky complexion and pink lips. I placed the open locket next to the badges and medals, remembering Zelda's last wish and her promise._ Live your life well, be kind to others, be healthy and don't mourn continuously over me._ Looking at these achievements, I thought to myself _I've remembered your wish Zelda, I will always do._ I cannot see her love or hear it but my heart was able to feel it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Zelda, your name has two meanings right? Dark Battle and happiness?" I asked. I heard the tapping noise of our horses' hoof against the bright green grass of Hyrule Field as I waited for an answer. _

_Zelda turned her face sideways to me as our horses' trotted on the green grass alongside each other. Her sparkling aquamarine eyes managed to stand out against the day light blue sky behind her. "Yeah, in 2 different ancient languages, it means dark battle and happiness respectively."_

_I smiled back at her. "Then it can also mean happiness after a battle victory. It's a beautiful name."_

_Zelda's milky face which usually glowed turned crimson red. She looked so adorable with the additional colour on her face. "Thank you, you have a beautiful name too."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Whenever our country's tune of victory is played over the land, whenever I came home smiling after a tiring battle, I always remember Zelda's name .I know she watches me from afar, in the clouds above. When my time is up I will be able to see her again someday. Until then I will continue to live a life dedicated to Zelda, others and myself.

**The End**

**Author's Notes**

**First of all I'd like to say thank you for reading my story, "A Letter of Promise". It would be greatly appreciated if you guys leave a review, especially constructive criticisms because I believe I have room to improve my writing. This story was inspired by many Korean songs I have enjoyed. **

**Yours Sincerely**

**Sunny-Babe**


End file.
